Twisted World
by lovesephy15
Summary: I'm not really good with summeries but it's about Cloud,Sephiroth,and Genesis who travel the world of Vampire Game whom they meet the vampire king Duzell and the bratty princess Ishtar! C/S/G/D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Game

Pairings: SephirothXClaudXDuzzleXGenesis may be more

Rating:T (16 and up)

**Yaoi!! Foursome bobXboy love!! If you don't like it then why in the hell are you reading this?!**

Chapter One

The rain poured gently over the still, fallen body of Cloud Strife.

He had finally did it and killed the planet's worst enemy Sephiroth, but, at a high cost of his own life.

It's funny how the one person he had loved and admired so much had turned evil. Cloud almost smiled at that thought.

His shallow breathing becoming labored and slow.

His long, black eyelashes fluttering as the cool, wet rain poured down his face and still body.

He only had one regret. Something that might of changed the future if he told Sephiroth. If he had told him that he had loved him, but fate had other plans and turned Seph against him before he could even say those three little words.

He could feel his own death quickly approaching him and he smiled.

It's a shame that none of his friends could see it .

They had been trying five years, unsuccessfully, to get him to smile.

Peace, something that he had wanted for so long, away from his pain and suffering and he was finally going to get it…

Cloud's chest rose once more before he knew no more.

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chappy is soo short, but I promise that the next chappy will be longer!! This is my very first fanfiction so please tell me how you like it! Love you all! Please R&R **

**Hands out chocolate to everyone who reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Game.

I'm going to keep the character's personalities as they would be in the game and book.

SPOILER: Am I the only one who cried when Duzell died in the end? TT If I had my drithers then Ishtar and Duzie will be a couple!!

Cloud woke up with the sun shining brightly on his face.

Wait, the sun!! He's supposed to be dead, so how in the world is he feeling the sun on his face for?!

Cloud quickly sat up after that thought and saw that he was in a meadow surrounded by flowers and a big castle was in the distance.

"Where am I?" He thought looking a bit dazed and shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight.

"Duzie, were in the hell have you run off to?! We were going to find and torture Yuujin for trying to get me to use the La Gamme spell!" he heard a women's voice calling out as he saw a back blob getting closer and closer to where he was sitting.

"This must be hell." Cloud thought as he flinched at the noise. "There is nobody on Gaia who has that big a lung capacity when they were that far away.

If her voice is that loud that far then he was almost afraid on how loud it would be if it was actually close to him.

He had almost forgotten the wait on his stomach until he heard a small meow coming from it and he looked down wondering why in the hell his stomach was meowing instead of growling only to find a stripped Kawl sitting on it.

The kawl seemed to be giving him a look that clearly said " if you tell her where I am then I will make sure that you will suffer in the worst possible way I can imagine.

Cloud shivered feeling as if he truly was going to die a very painful death only to look up to see a female with waist length black hair running towards him holding the hem of her cream colored dress.

"Finally found you Du!" the female said before scooping the poor unfortunate kitten "Du" from his stomach and holding him above her head and then threw him up in the air.

Cloud almost smiled at the distressed sounds coming from the poor kawl but what really got him was the kawls expression of terror and he couldn't help but laugh at that.

The laughter brought the attention of the girl.

"Oh, hello! My name is Ishtar and this little bloodsucker's name is Duzell. " she said with a smile.

"I'm Cloud. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm not going to post anymore chapters until I at least get 5 reviews. As I wait I will be editing the second chapter since I'm not happy on how it turned out or how short it is!**

**I will also be working on my Final Fantasy 9 oneshot along with my Naruto fanfic (I don't really know how long I'll make it though.) **


End file.
